Bursting at the Seams
by DramioneFan-38
Summary: Blaise and Ginny are in a happy relationship. But it seems that their bestfriends don't like the two to be together. So they come up with plans to break them up. But instead of breaking them up, it seems that Hermione and Draco find love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Blaise and Ginny are in happy relationship. But their best friends, Hermione and Draco, don't think the two should be together. Draco thinks that Ginny is a blood- traitor and Hermione thinks Blaise is someone who can't be trusted to Ginny. So they come up with plans to break the two up. But instead of breaking them up, it seems that Hermione find love along the way.

**A/N: **Hello Guys! This is DramioneFan-38. I'm introducing nyself now because me and my Beta: FloralBal, are doing this story together. We take turns into making one chapter. The first chapter will be made by FloralBal and the second chapter will be done by me and so on. We explained this to you because maybe, at one point, while you are reading, you may notice that the writing style may differ (I think. Haha) Remember, this chapter is made by **FloralBal. **Well, that's it! Start reading! =)

**Bursting at the Seams**

**Chapter One: Twin Identities**

"Ginny _Weasley?_ You've got to be kidding, Blaise." Draco paused, hoping for his best

"Yes, Ginny Weasley. We've been seeing a lot of each other around the ministry, since you have me there all of the time, securing licenses for experimental potions. We were both leaving late a few weeks ago, and decided to get dinner. We've done it every Friday since, and now I'm seeing her."

"My best friend is dating a _blood traitor?_ Yeah, she's nice to look at, but what happened to all the other girls I set you up with?_" _

"Draco, you're screaming. Calm down. Blood traitor? The war is way over, Draco. And don't make this about you. You set me up with some of the dumbest, mindless girls in the world. I cannot have a serious relationship with someone that I can't hold a conversation with."

"Serious?" Draco gasped in an almost feminine way. "You're going to marry her? You're going to have mini-weaslebees?"

"I never said that," Blaise responded as if he was speaking to a child. "Can't you be happy for me? I've supported all of your relationships in the past few years. All 20 of them."

"Don't you think you could do a little bit better, Blaise? Someone with enough fortune to suit you? Someone your mother would approve of?"

Blaise glared at his "best friend".

"Don't say another word, Malfoy. Don't you dare insult Ginny. This isn't your life, and I'm going to keep on seeing her."

Suddenly Draco got up, grabbed his coat and slapped a few galleons onto table.

"We're not done talking about this. I'll see you at work. We have a 7:00 a.m. meeting and I expect you to be on time." He stormed out.

* * *

"Hermione, can you hold my purse while I try these on?" Ginny Weasley threw her bag at a sitting Hermione. "Thanks!"

"More? I told you that the first dress looked fine! This has got to be the twelfth store we've been in today, and it's late. Whoever it is that you've been seeing shouldn't care this much about how you look."

"I know, Hermione, but this one's special," Ginny called from the fitting room. "He's different."

"When am I going to meet him, Ginny?" Hermione said, impatiently. She'd been hearing about this mystery man for weeks now, but was still in the dark concerning his identity.

"When the time is right, Hermione. You're so judgmental that I'm worried you'll hate him." Ginny said, wearily.

"Gee thanks, Gin. I'm glad you have so much confidence in me. I'm a grown adult; I could act perfectly civil around _anybody_."

Ginny answered by throwing some rejected dresses over the fitting room door Hermione sighed and started twirling her long brown hair. Since Hogwarts, she had actually started caring for her hair, and it was now silky and wavy. She'd really grown into her looks, and was now a highly-sought after Magical Tutor. She taught students who weren't Hogwarts age how to read, write and how to live in a magical world. She was also a highly sought after girlfriend. After a long and strenuous on-again-off-again relationship with Ron, they had decided they were better off as friends. Since that time, she'd gone on dates with many magical professionals, but none suited her. After the horrible screaming match in public that had ended her relationship with Michael Corner, Hermione had called it quits on dating. Hermione was going through her lesson plans in her head when suddenly Ginny's bag dropped to the floor, spilling its contents.

"Oh bloody hell." Hermione sighed as she began to pick up the scattered items. Nail polish, a hair brush, her wand, and strangely enough, a magical photograph of her with Blaise Zabini in a park together.

"Ginny Weasley you get yourself out here this instant!"

"What? You want to see this dress?"

"WHY ON EARTH DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE WITH BLAISE ZABINI IN YOUR PURSE?"

"Shoot. I was afraid you'd see that."

**A/N: **Hey guys this is FloralBal! This is going to be a long fic. I'm totally new at writing fan fiction, so hopefully my friend DramioneFan-38 can help me out. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks, all, especially DramioneFan-38!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello Guys! This is DramioneFan-38 again. As you know, it's my turn in writing this chapter. (If you ever read the Author's note on the first chapter) Well, on with the second chapter!

**Bursting at the Seams**

**Chapter Two: The Confrontation**

""WHY ON EARTH DO YOU HAVE A PICTURE WITH BLAISE ZABINI IN YOUR PURSE?" Hermione screamed again at her friend who snatched the photo away from her hand.

"Hermione! I can hear you perfectly! You don't need to shout and repeat it!" Ginny said as she took a seat beside the fuming Hermione, completely forgetting the pile of clothes in the dressing room which she was about to fit.

"Who wouldn't if they saw a photo of a Slytherin in the purse of her best friend?' Hermione hissed angrily which made Ginny flinch.

"Mione." Ginny said in a sweet voice as she looked at Hermione with watery eyes.

"Don't you Mione me Ginevra Weasley! And I won't fall for those puppy dog eyes of yours!" Hermione said as she crossed her arms over her chest as Ginny sighed. "Now tell me. Why do you have the picture of Blaise sodding Zabini in your purse?"

"Umm... Err... He's my boyfriend." Ginny said silently but Hermione heard it.

"YOU'RE DATING THAT... THAT... SLYTHERIN?" Hermione shouted once again.

"Please Miss. If you don't lower your voice you will be asked to leave the store. You are disturbing the other customers." One of the employees said to Hermione but then immediately left as she saw the glare Hermione gave her.

"Hermione." Ginny said once again after she muttered an apology to to the saleslady for Hermione's behaviour.

"How long?" Hermione asked, finally lowering her voice.

"What?" Ginny asked, confused.

"How long have you've been in a relationship?" Hermione said again. "And you said you had perfect hearing." Hermione muttered.

"About a year now." Ginny said silently.

"A bloody year? And you didn't even have the chance to tell me?" Hermione said as she stood from the seat and looked down to Ginny. "A good friend you are."

"Mione,please. We didn't tell you both because we knew that you will have this kind of reaction!" Ginny said.

"We? Who is we actually?" Hermione said as she sat down, confusion in her face.

"You and umm... Blaise's best friend." Ginny replied quickly.

"Who the hell is Zabini's best friend - Ohh!" Hermione said as she finally caught up on who Ginny was referring. "So you are saying that the Ferret doesn't know about this?"

"Yes." Ginny replied.

"Well, I can't wait to see his face when he finds out. So when is Zabini going to tell him? Could you tell him to take a picture of his face?" Hermione said as she smirked.

"He already did." Ginny replied.

"What? So he knew before me?" Hermione asked. "When exactly are you going to tell me if I haven't found that picture of Zabini?"

"Tonight. At 8:00 pm." Ginny replied.

"But we already found out. So there is no sense in doing the confession tonight." Hermione said.

"No, we'll still meet up. We just want the two of you, our dearest best friends to hear it from both of us. Blaise said that he already made Draco go with him" Ginny said but Hermione shook her head.

"So you call Malfoy, Draco now do you? Since when are you two on first name terms?" Hermione said.

"Come on." Ginny repeated again and again. But after a few minutes of begging, Hermione decided to go.

"I'm only going to shut you up. Now go! Pick a dress now." Hermione said with a wave of her hand as Ginny squealed.

**A/N: **So Guys? How is that? Don't forget to Review okay? =)

- DramioneFan- 38


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey, all! This is FloralBal here with your third chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Three: The Meet**

Hermione walked into the super fancy restaurant at 8:30. She had pushed her time of arrival as late as possible. She was dreading the dinner. She also had a boatload of trouble trying to decide what to wear. Hermione was a modest dresser, but wanted to leave a good impression on Malfoy. After all, how often does one see their childhood enemy who happens to be very, very attractive? She had finally decided she had nothing applicable in her wardrobe, and had fled to Ginny's to borrow something. Now, decked out in a red dress that she would never dream of buying, Hermione arrived at the table. Ginny gave her a weak smile, right before Malfoy opened his mouth.

"Well, Granger. Still think you can do whatever you want, arrive whenever you want, just because you're Potter's best friend?" Hermione had long ago decided that she needed to be civil to Malfoy, if only for her best friend in the entire world.

"Hello, Draco. It's lovely to see you as well!" She was thrilled at the lack of usual sarcasm in her voice. She was also thrilled at the huge grin Ginny was sending her way. She sat down, and there was an awkward silence.

"Erm…So Hermione, it's really nice to see you again. Ginny's been telling me so much about you," Blaise sputtered out. Hermione could tell he was trying really, really hard but she couldn't forget the past he had led. When she caught his eyes she saw one of the three boys that had made some of her time at Hogwarts a living hell: They eyes that laughed at her non-stop, the eyes that were surrendered to the Dark Lord's will, they eyes that had been in the room of requirement. How could she trust this man with her best friend in the entire world? Ginny was the sister that Hermione never had. They did everything together, and spoke almost daily. They told each other everything- well everything up until Blaise came into the story. What could Ginny see in him? Hermione decided to figure out.

"Gin, come to the bathroom with me?" Hermione rose, pulling the redhead with her. Ginny anxiously followed.

"Ginny, I'm not going to say I like Blaise but I'm not going to say I don't. I just want you to- need you to tell me: What on earth do you see in him? You have nothing in common. You're perfect, and strong and independent. He is a follower, easily swayed by the opinions of his friends and superiors! What is going on here?"

"Hermione, don't you judge Blaise until you really know him. Why can't you believe people have changed? You have no faith in him because you don't want to believe he's a good person who treats me well. I see so much in him, Hermione! Someone who can take care of me. And as a friend, I thought you'd support that." Ginny stormed off, back to the table, with tears glazing her eyes.

Hermione banged her head against her hand. Great, now she'd embarrassed herself in front of everyone, and offended her best friend. This night could not get any worse.

* * *

"Thank god they left. Tell me, Blaise, Why are you and Weaselette together, if it causes this much trouble? If you have to deal with Hermione bloody Granger, isn't it better to just find another girl?"

"No, Malfoy. I can't just '_find another girl'. _And at least Hermione is being civil, you prat. You're giving yourself an awful reputation. People are _staring. _You never know where Ministry spies are hidden."

As a part of both Blaise's and Draco's punishments for their actions in the war and service to Voldemort, they were put on a probation, and kept on watch by Ministry officials. Blaise, after a very short 6 months, had proven himself completely trustworthy, and had been freed. Draco, on the other hand, was on his 8th year of being watched. He kept on using the word "mudblood" or discriminating against them at his Potions Company. Whenever he would be least expecting it, an official would swoop up to Draco, warning him about his actions and fining him.

Draco was about to smartly retort when Ginny came back, looking teary.

"Gin, what's wrong?" Blaise took her hand and looked concernedly at her. Ginny shook her head and composed herself. By that time, Hermione had returned to the table.

"Let's just forget this all happened" Ginny said.

"Forget you ever started dating Zabini? That sounds great!" Malfoy said gleefully.

"No, Malfoy. Let's forget that you and Hermione have chosen not to support your best friends, and have chosen instead to be completely and utterly selfish." Ginny sounded like her mother at that point. Both Hermione and Draco looked down sheepishly.

"So, Hermione, read any good books lately?" Blaise asked kindly. Well, that set them off on a night long conversation about literature, an interest that they both shared. By the end of the night they seemed like old friends, joking about Madame Pince, and promising to trade novels. Draco and Ginny, on the other hand, seemed tense. Ginny would sweetly ask him a question about his mother, or his work, and he would bark back a one word response. Eventually she gave up.

By the time the night ended, Ginny and Blaise drove off in a muggle car, while Hermione and Draco had to walk to an apparition point together.

"So you like Blaise now?" Draco asked her, finally breaking the silence. He was a little upset that Hermione had beat him at something else; befriending their best friend's significant other.

"No, I bloody well don't like Blaise. Haven't you ever heard of acting?" Hermione turned to stare at him. Draco released the breath he had been holding.

"Good, I was beginning to think you were supporting them."

"Support them? I think it's one of the worst couples possible! Almost worse than…than…" Hermione sputtered off.

"You and me?" Draco finished her sentence. Hermione didn't reply. They had reached the apparition points, but knew they would have to see each other again soon.

"Well, Draco, we're just going to have to work together to end this mess." Hermione held out her hand, offering a short-term truce.

Draco shook it.

**A/N: **I really hope you enjoyed! Let us know what you think! Thanks for reading, and thanks to DramioneFan-38

Love, FloralBal


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello Guys! This is DramioneFan-38 again. Sorry for not updating for so long! But hey! Here's the 4th Chapter.

**Bursting at the Seams**

**Chapter Four: The Truce**

Hermione walked anxiously to the muggle cafe she and Draco were going to meet after the truce they've set. _Keep Calm Hermione. It's just Malfoy. The ferret. _Hermione said to herself while doing calming breaths. When she reached the cafe they've agreed to meet on last night, she was relieved to see that Draco still wasn't there. She then entered the cafe and sat on the booth at the far end of the cafe. She then looked around. She saw that there were only a handful of people inside the cafe. An old man who was on the table near Hermione, a woman that seem to be in her mid-thirties, a bussiness man, and lastly, a young couple who seem to be sucking eachother's faces. Hermione then took a look at a the old man beside him who was shaking his head in dissaproval of the young couple. Hermione then decided to strike up a conversation with the old man since Draco still wasn't there. _When did he become Draco? It's Mafloy, Hermione. _Hermione said as she scolded herself.

"Hello Sir. Fine day is it?" Hermione said as she plastered a warm smile on her face. The old man then looked towards her direction and returned it with a smile.

"It is. Too bad these young people don't appreciate it. Instead of walking around, they decided to just suck each other's faces in public." The old man replied shaking his head while chuckling. "I miss the old days when I was still young." The old man muttered sadly.

"Well, I'm sure you were one fine man in your old days." Hermione said honestly. Judging from his appearance now, he seemed to be handsome when he was still old man just chuckled.

"To be honest, I was. My now gray hair," The old man said as she pointed to his nearly bald head. "Used to be blonde. I was slightly tanned then. Muscular too." The old man said, smiling.

"Ohh." Was the only response Hermione thought of. Mentioning the word blonde and muscular, Hermione's thoughts drifted to Draco Malfoy. Hermione had to admit that he really is a handsome man. WIth his platinum blonde hair, fair skin, and muscular body. _Too bad he's a git. _Hermione thougth as she sighed.

""I also rememeber the girls chasing after me." He said as he chuckled. "But only one caught my eye." With this, Hermione became curious.

"It's your wife right?" Hermione said and then grinned as she saw the old man nod his head.

"Yes. It is. I'm very lucky to have her as my wife. Her smile lightens up my day. She is the reason why I still wake up every single day." The old man said as Hermione grinned. _I wish I could have someone who I can grow old with. _Hermione wished silently.

"She seems to be a very beautiful lady to catch your attention." Hermione said.

"Well miss, I would like to tell you something. Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder." The old man said. "Here's the story. When I said to my friends that I would marry her. They all disagreed. They all said that she was pretty but rather plain looking compared to the other women who liked me. But to me, she was the most beautiful." The old man said as his eyes twinkled. "There was something about her that caught my eye the moment I saw her. I saw her in our town's first time I saw her was when she was sitting by herself in a bench at the back of the carnival. It was rather an accident when I met her. I was looking for a restroom at that time, but when I saw her, humming at a tune I didn't know, I had this urge to go to her. So, my feet led me to her. When she felt me sit beside her, she looked at me with those green eyes of hers, shocked. But then she masked her expression and cocked her head side to side while looking at me closely as if judging me. I then asked her what she was doing, sitting alone. She answered me with her sweet voice saying that her friends left her. My face fell when I heard that. But then, seeing my face, she said that it was okay. I asked her if she wanted to join me and** my **friends. She shook her head and said no. I asked her why again. She answered me saying that she was waiting for the fireworks and that was the best place to see them. After that exact moment, the first firework exploded in the sky. I felt myself grin when I saw her green eyes light up when she saw the fireworks explode in the night sky. I remember her lips forming into the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my life. I was mesmerized by her smile, so out of nowhere, I kissed her." The old man said as he grinned at the memory. "And in that moment, I knew she was the one. So that was the start of our long relationship." He said smiling thoughtfully. "She was different from all the women I've met and dated. That was what led me to marry her." Hermione then smiled at the sweet story the old man shared. "You know miss, at my age, I've met different kinds of people. I've already met devils and saints." He said as he chuckled. "I've met over a thousand people all over the world, but still, there is no one like my Ella." The old man said as he grinned while Hermione's eyes start to water.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Hermione said as a tear escaped her eyes. "I tend to get emotional at many things." Hermione said as she chuckled, wiping her eyes with a napkin.

"It's alright." The old man said as he patted Hermione's hand.

"That was a very beautiful story. Both of you are lucky to have eachother. Do you have any kids?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. We only have one though. Our daughter just informed us last night that we are to have our second grandchild!" The old man said excitedly.

"Congratulations to you and your family Sir!" Hermione replied happily. "Oh and sir, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione said as she extended her hand.

"My name is Henry Collins." The old man - Henry Collins- said. "No need to be formal Hermione. After all, I've already told you about half of my life." Mr. Collins said as he chuckled while Hermione blushed.

"I'm so sorry I -" Hermione started.

"Oh no. Just tell me one thing Hermione." Henry said as he leaned towards her.

"What is it Mist- Henry?" Hermione asked, correcting her mistake.

"Do you have any speacial person in your life right now?" He asked while Hermione blushed at the question.

And out of nowhere, Draco Malfoy appeared in front of them.

**A/N: **Hello Guys! So what do you think? I'm sorry again for not updating for soooo long! I enjoyed writing the story of Mr. Henry Collins and her dear wife, Ella. Is it okay? Tell me what you think about it. =))

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

Thank you,

**Floral Bal! **

You are the best Beta! Ever!


End file.
